


Girl's Night Out

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Ruby x MegWord Count:1650A/N: This was written for @lunarsaturn88‘s Halloween 2016 Challenge with the prompt, “Running With the Devil” just a fun short little fic about Ruby and Meg having a girl’s night out. Creative license with Ruby, Lilith and Meg to fit the story. SMUT and mentions of violence. Major shout out to @loveitsallineed for her help with brainstorming for this fic. Thanks so much hun, you’re awesome. Huge thanks to my beta, @squirrelchester, you’re a life-saver hun. This is my first lesbian foray and my first Ruby and Meg fic.





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/153142925245/girls-night-out)

 

An explosion could be heard a mile off.

 

“What? I got a little too excited, “ Meg said. Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

“We’re supposed to keep a low profile.”

 

“We never get a night to ourselves. It’s always Lilith wants this; Lilith wants that. It’s nice to just…” Meg trails off as her hands crawl up Ruby’s waist. Meg winks at her before exiting the car, choosing to walk and let the night air refresh them.

 

“The Winchesters will find us.”

 

“You have Sam wrapped around your finger and the angel likes me. We can play them like a fiddle with enough time to get out of dodge if we need to. Loosen up, babe.”

 

Ruby and Meg walked along the boulevard hand in hand. This town was there for the taking. Ruby let go of Meg’s hand for a second smashing the glass of a store window, grabbing a gorgeous black lace shirt and bag to match. She held them out to Meg, one on each hand beaming at her.

 

“To make up for killing that asshole at the gas station. It was your kill and I’m sorry. I think you’d look amazing in this, honey.”

 

Ruby smirked as Meg quickly grabbed the clothes out of her hands and changed right in the middle of the street, not caring about the human passersby that were checking them out. She only had eyes for one girl, Ruby. Ruby smirked at the sight of Meg’s bare skin and ample breasts that always managed to spill out of whatever bra she was wearing. Ruby smiled when she noticed Meg was wearing the crimson red bra that Ruby had given her for her birthday. The clothes fit like a glove. Ruby made a twirling motion and looked Meg up and down in the new outfit. She patted herself on the back for picking such a fetching item for her girl. Meg loved seeing Ruby smile. She noticed the hungry way Ruby’s eyes scanned her body. Moving quickly, Meg grabbed Ruby’s cheeks and pressed her lips to Ruby’s. Ruby responded instantly grabbing Meg’s hair, holding her there. They stayed like that for several minutes and when they stopped, both their eyes were black. Meg licked her lips as tried to calm down. One kiss from Ruby and she was always ready to go.

 

“So what does my girl want to do tonight?”

 

“Let’s see a horror movie with demons. It never ceases to amaze me what humans think we’re capable of.”

 

“It never lives up to what we really do. Does it?”

 

“Not in the least.”

 

Meg plants a quick kiss on Ruby’s lips before they rush over and buy a ticket. Meg and Ruby walk into the theater only to see it’s packed. This was supposed to be a private event. Meg sighs deeply before snapping her fingers. Suddenly twenty demons appear behind them. The girls exchange a look before killing everyone in the theater. Meg shoos the demons away with a wave of her hand.

 

“It’s always good to come prepared. And now it’s just you and me all alone in a dark theater. The things we could do together.”

 

Ruby smiles back at Meg and they start mostly watching the movie with occasional lustful glances. Ruby leans over and whispers into Meg’s ear, “Let me thank you for giving me such a great day.”

 

Her fingers move down Meg’s body and quickly slide right into her pants. Her fingers make their descent downwards until only seconds later her fingers are inside Meg’s pussy.

 

“I know you like being in control but seeing you wanting and so lustful for me does things to a girl. I can read your mind, dear. Now be a good girl and I’ll let you come.”

 

“For you baby anything.”

 

Ruby’s eyes turn black with lust as her fingers go deeper into Meg’s pussy pulling more moans from the demon. She loved feeling Ruby’s fingers inside her. Ruby knew how to get Meg off in a manner of minutes. But it seemed Ruby was into teasing at the moment. Slow careful thrusts weren’t what Meg needed. She whined hoping Ruby would get the message and speed up.

 

“Tsk. Tsk. You will come when I let you. Now watch the movie.”

 

Meg laughed as if she could pay attention to idiotic humans who found it interesting to go into a haunted asylum. How stupid were humans? Meg moaned and pleaded with her but Ruby’s eyes remained on the screen.

 

“Please Ruby. Please baby…I need to.”

 

“All good things come to those who wait.”

 

Meg whined and tried to focus on the movie for a few minutes like Ruby said. Suddenly Ruby’s fingers speed up, faster and faster. She stopped instantly when Meg closed her eyes. Ruby’s eyes bored into Meg’s.

 

“Where should your eyes be?”

 

Slowly Meg’s eyes returned to the screen. Only then did Ruby’s fingers speed up. They went impossibly fast as the main character’s best friend fought the villain. The second the villain killed her, Ruby pressed down hard on Meg’s clit making her come instantly with a loud cry of Ruby’s name.

 

“That’s right. Come dear. Come as he guts the girl on the screen. Mix your screams with hers. Isn’t it so wonderful? Orgasms and death.”

 

Meg sat there a shaking, sobbing mess.

 

“You know they call orgasms little deaths, la petite mort.”

 

Meg looked over at Ruby as she struggled to retain her composure.

 

“Holy fuck, that was hot. You waited until the character died? That’s so sweet.”

 

“I know how much you love watching people die. I love you, baby.”

 

Meg grabbed Ruby’s hair and kissed her hard. Meg’s hands went to Ruby’s breasts twisting her nipples through her shirt until they were impossibly hard.

 

“Maybe you should be in charge more often.”

 

Lilith cleared her throat.

 

“I see. So on your day off, you two kill how many people? I honestly lost count. Hundreds? This entire theater I see. And then you have sex? Wow, you two are really liabilities. You’ll lead the Winchesters straight to us. Come on I want ice cream. We’re having a meeting.”

 

Ruby and Meg stared at her, both fighting the overwhelming lust that was threatening to control their entire body. Their emotions changed quickly into fear and aggravation that yet again Lilith just popped in unannounced. She was clearly angry so they’d have to appease her the rest of the night. Great. They swallowed thickly and walked out of the door making sure to avoid Lilith’s gaze.

 

Lilith grabbed Ruby’s arm whispering in her ear, “You’re lucky you’re Azazel’s favorite. I have no idea what he sees in you.”

 

Ruby looked down at Lilith’s arm on her wrist and moves back. Lilith releases her arm with a smirk as she motions them to walk out first.

 

Lilith’s limo driver holds open the door for the girls flashing black eyes at them. Ruby rolls her eyes at the male demon getting into the car; Meg and Lilith close behind her. The entire car ride to a local ice cream parlor is silent. Lilith gets out of the car, still in the vessel of a small child. The driver holds open the doors and she enters like she owns the place. It only takes a couple of seconds for her to decide she wants mint. The employee tells her that they don’t have any mint left and all hell breaks loose.

 

“I come all the way down here to deal with these two riff raffs and now you don’t have mint? Seriously? That’s a delicious flavor. You have mint in three of your shakes. How in the hell can you sell out of goddamn MINT ICE CREAM?”

 

“I apologize. I don’t know, we just ran out yesterday. The shipment will come tomorrow.

 

“I can’t wait until tomorrow. I can’t conduct a meeting with these two without ice cream.”

 

“Then may I suggest bubblegum ice cream?”

 

“I’m not a child. I only look like a child. I am hundreds of years old, you pathetic human!”

 

Ruby and Meg watched from the sidelines. They were not going to intervene or try and calm Lilith down. The last demon who tried that was skinned alive. Killing everyone over a tantrum regarding mint ice cream made no sense but then again they weren’t in a nine-year-old's body. They assumed Lilith stayed too long in the child and developed human emotions. That was one of the reasons Meg and Ruby switched bodies so much, making sure never to go into a child. Child vessels were so damn unpredictable. Lilith and her demons killed everyone there. Ruby raised her eyebrows at Lilith while Meg stood by the ice cream, arms crossed.

 

“My killings were justified. They were out of mint.”

 

Ruby and Meg exchanged a look.

 

“I have no idea who you are lady, but you’re going down,” Dean said.

 

Sam looked around the room feeling sick at the carnage. Castiel’s eyes burned a very bright blue. Meg’s heart swelled at seeing him like that, all tough and warrior like. Her mind wandered a bit as she looked him up and down.

 

“That’s a good look on you, Clarence.”

 

Ruby blew Sam a kiss. Dean glared at the demons as they carefully walked over to them. Lilith’s demons started charging at Sam, Dean and Cas. Cas smote the demons quickly one after the other while Sam and Dean used Ruby’s knife. Meg eyed the knife and glanced over at Ruby who shrugged. Ruby grabs Meg’s face and kisses her passionately before winking at Sam.

 

“We’re outie boys. So much for a girls’ night out.”

 

“Oh baby, there’s always tomorrow,” Meg offered.

 

And with that Ruby and Meg disappeared. Growling and stamping her feet Lilith left as well leaving a very bewildered Cas, Sam and Dean in their wake.


End file.
